A Happy Encounter
by Naruto.Fruba.Lover
Summary: Aurelie is just your average sixth year Ravenclaw...looking for love in Oliver Wood. But what happens when 13 year old Seamus Finnigan finds her instead...in the prefect's bathroom? Seamus/OC, Smut, Set in PoA.


An Oliver Wood/Seamus Finnigan One Shot

Aurelie (Aw-Reel-Yah) stepped into the prefect's bathroom carefully, making sure that no one was watching, and walked to the center of the bath, turning on all of the faucets. As the water heated and rose, Aurelie pulled up her bath robe to her knees and sat on the edge, her feet dangling in the colorful, soapy water. She sighed, letting her long, curly black hair fall out of it's bun and massaged her neck.

She whimpered at a particularly hard knot in her neck and got up, shed her bath robe off and placed it to the side, then she sank into the steaming water, waving her wand to turn the faucets off. She had a rough day; Cho Chang had been a bitch because of her "break up" with Harry Potter, Terry Boot decided to relentlessly hit on her after he broke up with her best friend, and when she was going to Luna for comfort, Pansy and her gang of Slytherin girls decided to tease that the two were gay for each other, which caused the whole library to stare at them, including her secret crush, Oliver Wood.

Aurelie was a sixth year Ravenclaw, while Oliver was a seventh year Gryffindor, so she knew that there would be no chance of getting with him, especially seeing as how they hardly ever spoke except for bitter comments on the Quidditch field and the occasional word or two in the library or halls. Frowning, Aurelie lied back in the water and floated there for a while, thinking everything from the impending Quidditch match to her D.A.D.A. essay coming up. But no matter what she thought of, she always seemed to drift back to Oliver.

Growling in frustration, she gave up trying to rid him of her mind and decided to just get it over with and fix on him. This happened almost every night, laying in bed, bathing, on the Quidditch field, in the library…wherever she was, she ended up day dreaming about the Scottish boy. As her thoughts traveled more intimate, so did her hand, sliding down her stomach and to her center, rubbing the bundle of nerves there. Aurelie gasped when she slid a finger inside of her, imagining it was Oliver's fingers, tongue, penis that pleasured her so much.

Swimming to the edge of the tub, she held on and started rubbing faster, hoping to finally get that well-needed release. She started using two fingers, thrusting them faster. She gasped, arching her back and gripping the edge fiercely. Aurelie's eyes shot open and she let out a long moan of Oliver's name, feeling her insides constrict and her orgasm coming.

"Sorry. It's just me."

Aurelie thrust her hand from her most private area and ducked in the water until it covered everything but her neck and head. Blushing bright red, she stammered at the sight of a third-year Gryffindor she'd only seen but once or twice, Seamus, was it?

"Wha-What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"I go to school here, yah." He said, avoiding her gaze and blushing fiercely.

"Not what I bloody well meant, you git! What the hell are you doing in the prefect's bathroom past curfew?"

"What are ya, a prefect?" He laughed, "…This is the only time the prefect's bathroom is open!"

"Obviously for a reason!" Aurelie snapped, edging her way to where her robe was folded. "Get out."

Seamus sighed and turned around, heading to the door. Before he left the bathroom, he whispered something that Aurelie couldn't catch.

"What?"

Seamus turned around and spoke louder, a blush rising to his ears. "I said, I could finish that for ya. Ya looked like you were almost there…"

She blushed and thought it over; a cute boy with an incredible accent almost the same as Oliver's, albeit he's a bit young, three years her junior actually, but he was willing, and brave enough to voice his thoughts…She stopped thinking, looking at the patient boy and smiled. He grinned and stripped off his robe and tie, walking towards her and giving her a kiss before pulling her wet body up to his. Laying her on the ground, he kissed her lips, cheek, then moved his lips to kiss her ear, when changed his mind and whispered, "I'm not Wood, but you…could pretend, yah."

Aurelie nodded hesitantly before catching his lips in hers again. She could feel the young teenager become aroused as his hands explored her slick body. "Have…Have you done this before?" She gasped as he latched onto one of her nipples. Seamus hummed his positive answer and lavished her breasts with his mouth and hand. "Bit young, don't ya think?"

He shrugged and moved down her body, placing soft kisses along her belly button and trailing further down. He spread her legs and looked at her glistening slit, smirking to himself. He leaned down and gave one long, slow slick from her opening to her clit and inwardly smiled at her gasp. He slipped a finger inside of her and continued eating her out, his nose grazing the trimmed dark hairs. Aurelie grabbed the back of his head and whimpered out a small Oliver, using her other hand to grab her breast.

Seamus groaned and shifted his legs to try to relieve the tightening of his pants. He took one of his hands and placed it underneath her butt, lifting her up for a better angle. He took her clit in between his teeth and gently pulled, adding another finger inside of her as he did so. He started thrusting his fingers faster, curling them and hitting her g-spot with each inward stroke. Aurelie cried out jerked her hips up. "More! God you're so…good!" Seamus smiled and sucked on her clit, stretching her even more with another finger. "Holy hell!" She arched her back and shouted out, fisting his sandy hair, and thrusting into him. She constricted around his fingers and felt herself coming to her peak.

With a final hard thrust with his fingers, Aurelie let go, her climax hitting with a force. Seamus let her ride it out, licking at her juices, then set her down and sat back, kneading his aching erection with his palm. "How much practice have you had?" She exclaimed after she caught her breath.

Seamus shrugged again and grinned sheepishly. "I dunno, a bit."

"When did you lose it?" She asked, eying his erection.

"This year." He whispered, looking down.

"To who?"

"God damn it. Enough questions and just get over here, yah!" He growled, ripping his shirt off and kicking his shoes out of the way.

Aurelie gave a hesitant grin and crawled over to him, straddling the third year and unbuttoning his pants. Pulling him out of his boxers and pushing his pants down, she mounted his waist and slid down on him with a soft moan. Seamus panted, praying to Merlin that he lasted longer than he did with Lavender. Placing her hands on his chest, she moaned and slid up and down at a slow pace. Doing this for several minutes, mainly to keep him from going out too soon, Aurelie started speeding up, grinding her hips against his every time she took him in.

Seamus moaned and pushed her on her back, throwing one of her toned legs over his shoulder and thrusting faster and harder. She cried out and wrapped her other leg around his waist, matching him thrust for thrust. Groaning, Seamus sped up, hitting her g-spot as he lifted up her lower body.

Aurelie gasped with each thrust, letting out long moans and brought her hand to her clit, rubbing fiercely. Seamus grunted with each thrust, his balls smacking her skin every time he went in. His head rolled back and he quickened his pace, feeling his impending climax. Aurelie arched her back, bringing her unoccupied hand to scratch down his back. "Please, Oliver!" She shouted, her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

Seamus' eyes snapped open and he frowned, forgetting that he told her to do that if needed. 'It's just a quick fuck,' he thought sadly, 'Whatever. She'll get what she bargained for.' He began thrusting harder and faster, his movements becoming sporadic, ranging between fast and slow, hard and long, feeling his climax coming, he took Aurelie's breast in his hand and massaged it in time with his other movements.

Aurelie let out a loud shout and her toes curled, her orgasm coming upon her with a big force. The familiar feeling grew in her abdomen and she rubbed her clit harder, longing for her release. Seamus pinched her nipple and she came hard, screaming out a name that sounded foreign to her ears.

"_SEAMUS!" _

With that, Seamus moaned, his orgasm coming fast and hard. "Oh, Merlin!"

He gave a last few thrusts and moved her leg off of his shoulder, then collapsed on top of the Ravenclaw. Aurelie sighed in content, rubbing Seamus' disheveled hair. "You were pretty damn good for a 13 year old."

Seamus grinned and rested his head against her breasts. "You were pretty damn good for a 16 year old."

Aurelie laughed and held him against her body. "You're coming to the next Quidditch match, right? Ravenclaw versus Slytherin?"

"Mood killer." Seamus laughed but nodded against her chest. "Yeah. I am, but I can't be supporting ya, Gryffindors would get mad at me."

"Maybe…just maybe you can make it up to me."

"Maybe…just maybe you can get Wood to do that."

Aurelie frowned. "You didn't like this?"

Seamus sat up and looked at her. "'Course I did. I thought that you…and Wood…"

"Oh! No! I mean, I liked him, yeah, but then you came…"

Seamus snickered, "Well maybe Wood can join us then."

She raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. "Didn't know you went both ways, Seamus."

He paled. "Don't ya even dare, yah! I just thought…that…"

Aurelie grinned and brought him in a kiss. "It's fine, but right now I just want you."

"Works for me, yah!" Seamus grinned, kissing her back. 'Fuck yeah. I got a 6th year. Suck it, Harry. Suck it hard.'


End file.
